losing control
by vampireprincess1997
Summary: edward loses control and kills charlie, mike and jessica. after charlies funeral, renee forces bella to move to jacksonville with her and phil. what will happen to edward and bella? Please Review! I have candy!


I woke up this morning in my bed alone because Edward had went hunting. He was supposed to meet me at school. I got ready and went downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Bye, dad. I have to get to school," I said as I walked out to the door.

"Bye, Bells."

I started up my truck and drove to school. I parked in my usual parking spot. I didn't see the Volvo next to my truck. That's odd, Edward usually parks next to me. Maybe he just wasn't here yet. I got out of my truck and Angela came up to me sobbing.

"Angela, what's wrong?" I pulled her into a hug.

"Jessica, Mike, and Eric were just killed in the parking lot."

"By who?"

"Nobody knows. But they said school is canceled until further notice."

"Okay. Angela, I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Sure," she sniffled.

We got in my truck and I dropped Angela at her house. I drove to my house and parked my truck in my driveway. Charlie's cruiser was still in the driveway. He should have left for work 10 minutes ago. I walked through the door and into the living room and sat my backpack on the couch.

"Dad, where are you?"

There was no answer.

"Dad?"

I walked to the place my dad sat this morning. I saw my dad's dead body on the floor. It was completely drained of blood. This was a vampire that did this. I started crying and dropped to my knees and put my head in my hands. I got my phone and called Alice.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi," I was still crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain later. Can you come get me? Please? I'm at my house. "

"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes," she hung up.

As I waited for Alice I sat on the floor crying. Five minutes later Alice came through the front door.

"Bella, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Alice walked in the kitchen and stood in front of me in shock. I was still on the floor crying. She sat on the floor next to me.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I heard about what happened at school," she hugged me.

"Do you know who did this?"

Alice face went in to shock. She must have had a vision.

"What did you see?"

"It's Edward," was all she said.

"What about Edward?"

"He is the one that did all this."

"What? He wouldn't do that," more tears started pouring out of my eyes.

"He wants to kill you next."

"Why is he doing this?" I started shaking.

"The only thing that I can think of is he lost control from being around too many humans."

"How do we stop him?"

"I don't know. We have to get to Carlisle to see if he knows how to fix this."

"What do we do with Charlie?"

"I'll call Carlisle and we'll have him come over and take care of it."

"Okay."

Alice got up and called Carlisle. I walked over to the couch and started crying. This is pretty much the worst day of my life.

Five minutes Carlisle came in through the door. He went to the kitchen and looked at Charlie. After a couple minutes he called the morgue to come get my fathers dead body. Alice came down the stairs.

"Carlisle, how do we stop Edward?" Alice asked.

"First, we have to make sure that he gets no where near Bella. Then, we have to get him around animal blood. We need to keep him in the house, away from humans and make sure he only drinks animal blood."

"Okay. Bella, you and I are going to stay at a hotel until Edward is under control."

"Okay."

I walked up to my room and started packing some clothes. All of the sudden I heard my window open and Edward appeared. He walked towards me and I walked back. His eyes were a bright red instead of their beautiful topaz.

"Ali-!" I tried to scream.

Edward put his hands over my mouth. He grabbed me and was about to bite me when Alice and Carlisle barged in.

"Alice, I am going to take him to the house. You and Bella get to a hotel right now."

Carlisle dragged Edward out of the room and drove off to his house. Alice helped me pack some more things.

"Okay. We are ready to go."

Alice and I walked out to her car.

"Bella, don't worry. Carlisle will get Edward under control."

"I know."

It didn't take us long to reach the hotel. Alice parked in the parking lot and helped me with my bags. We got checked into our room and got settled in.

"Bella, you might want to call your mom and tell her everything that's happened today," Alice suggested.

"Okay."

I dialed my mom's cell phone number and she answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Bells. How ya doing?"

"Mom, there is something I need to tell you," I said slowly.

"What is it?"

"Dad and some of my friends were murdered today," I had to keep the tears from running down my face.

"What? Honey, I'm so sorry. Where are you now?" her voice sounded worried.

"Mom, calm down. I'm with Alice."

"Okay. I'm glad you're safe."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Do you want to fly home with me after the funeral or do you want to drive?"

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"You're coming to live with me after the funeral."

"What? I'm not going to leave. I have friends here and a boyfriend in case you forgot. It is also the middle of the semester. "

"So?"

"Do you want me to just up and leave them?"

"What's the big deal?"

"I'm not going to leave Forks."

"Yes, you are. You're not 18 yet. Until then you live with me."

I just hung up. Tears started coming out of my eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked.

"My mom is forcing me to live with her after my dad's funeral," I sniffled.

"What? You can't leave."

"Where else am I going to live? I'm not 18 yet. I can't live on my own."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"We can have Esme and Carlisle talk to her and persuade her to let you move in with us."

"Oh my God, Alice. That's a great idea!"

"I'll call Esme later and she if they'll ask her."

"Thank God. But, what if it doesn't work. Then I will have to leave."

"I'm sure it will work. But, if it doesn't then I have no idea."

"I guess if it doesn't work then the very minute I turn 18 which is only a couple months away I will get my stuff and fly to Washington. I will call you guys everyday I'm gone."

"You better."

"Can you see if it is going to work?"

"No."

"Damn. Well, if you see anything tell me."


End file.
